


Chile

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [35]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Chile

**Santiago**

Twyla woke up and stretched, yawning widely; she glanced at the sun streaming in and realised she must have slept well; amazing really considering her revelation the night before.

She had almost literally bumped into Juliet at Santiago International Airport and even Twyla realised it could not be down to sheer coincidence anymore. They grabbed a coffee and talked for hours in the airport lounge and the whole story came out. Juliet admitted to having peeked at Twyla's itinerary as they chatted in her hotel room in Brazil and planned to extend her trip to be able to arrive in Chile at the same time.

“Good morning; did you sleep well?” Juliet asked, already dressed and desperately clinging to a-would-be-casual voice but Twyla picked up on a slight wobble, and forced herself to tuck away the smile that found itself upon her lips.

“Very well thanks, all things considered. So; what should we do today?” Twyla asked, smiling brightly as she sat up.

Juliet retreated to her double bed and grinned, retrieving her new phone and listing the top five items on her _‘to-visit’_ list.

“How about we just explore the city today, there is loads to see and perhaps this evening we could take a boat trip down the Mapocho river?” Twyla suggested and Juliet beamed still wider, their easy ambiance back from the previous night.

“Sounds wonderful, romantic even…?” Juliet broached and nervously bit her lip as she stared at Twyla, waiting for her response.

“Indeed. I’ll just hop in the shower and then we can get going. Juliet seemed to hesitate as Twyla jumped out of bed and all at once everything changed as Twyla felt Juliet encroach on her space, and their lips met tenderly.

“I have wanted to do that since we first met…”


End file.
